


Цепляться за ветер

by merchant_prince



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Стив, - повторяет Джеймс, - долго ли лететь до столицы?<br/>- Две недели, но если Джонс отладил двигатель за время стоянки, то успеем за полторы. Что ж, - они наконец-то выходят на открытое пространство, и Джеймс замирает от удивления. Над землей парит огромный овальный шар, тросы надежно соединяют его с «кораблем». Эта махина просто огромна, она высотой с двух, нет с трехэтажный дом. Обшивка серо-голубая, только буквы названия поблескивают на солнце, - добро пожаловать на борт Лапуты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

Больно – это все, что он понимает, что чувствует, когда просыпается. Его бросает из жара в холод, ему хочется разодрать кожу на левом плече – под ней что-то чужое, проворачивающееся без его на то воли – но запястья стянуты ремнями, намертво закрепленными к койке. От этого боль острее, прошивает каждую клеточку тела, не способного даже спасительно сжаться.

«Это не должно продолжаться долго. Скоро», - думает он и оказывается в очередной раз не прав. Не получается умереть. Как бы он не надеялся, как бы ни старался доктор. А он старается, проводя осмотры без обезболивающего. «Разве это повод тратить морфий?» - возмущается доктор на робкий вопрос помощника. – «Вот для операции нам понадобятся препараты».

Операция. Еще одна. Еще один круг ада, после которого он жив, после которого он просыпается в камере с привычно стянутыми ремнями запястьями, с привычной болью, с бешено стучащим сердцем, с гулом в голове.

Есть кто-то рядом. Впервые за… За что? Недели? Месяцы? На соседней койке кто-то есть. Часто, глубоко дышит, иногда переходя на рыдания, иногда срываясь на скулеж.

Это невыносимо. Гул в голове стучит набатом. Мало ему своей боли, так приходится терпеть чужую:  
\- Заткнись! – сухие губы еле двигаются. Голоса нет. Из горла вырывается какой-то хрип. И опять гул в голове. «Это не должно продолжаться долго. Это должно скоро закончиться», - проваливаться с такими мыслями в забытье хорошо. Можно тешить себя надеждой не проснуться.

«Дуган! Тут выживший!»  
Как же больно.   
«Ты слышишь меня? Отзовись. Ну же!»  
Кто-то сжимает за плечи. Его выгибает – впервые ничего не сдерживает агонии, кто-то расстегнул ремни. Он хрипит, пытается вырваться, но его все равно удерживают.  
«Сейчас. Помощь близко».  
Когда же это кончится?

***

В камере непривычно много света. Непривычно тихо. Непривычно… Он не чувствует! Не чувствует боли. Попытка вскочить не венчается успехом, все те же ремни на запястьях. Ничего не кончилось…

\- Эй, подожди. Слышишь меня? – он все-таки открывает глаза, щуриться, но различает только силуэт, нависающий над ним.  
\- Врачи сказали, что это необходимо, что ты можешь причинить себе вред. Мне это тоже не нравится. Если хочешь, я расстегну ремни. Просто скажи.  
Это не камера. Это не доктор, не один из его помощников. Они не разговаривали, ничего не объясняли.  
\- Где я?  
\- Военный госпиталь округа Сиринити.

Получается сфокусировать взгляд, рассмотреть не только лицо человека, но и его одежду – на кителе нашивки капитана воздушного флота–звезда и три полоски. Будь ты хоть отшельником из диких краев Империи, темно-синюю форму с посеребренными пуговицами, с белыми узорами на рукаве нельзя не узнать, благодаря постоянным радиопередачам, в красках описывающих подвиги защитников благополучия страны.

\- Я расстегну ремни, только спокойно. Хорошо? - взгляд снова возвращается от нашивок к лицу. Светлые, пшеничные волосы, голубые глаза. Капитан хмурится, видно, что сильно обеспокоен, но он не врет – кожаные полоски слабеют, негромко звенят железные застежки.   
Неужели все кончилось и даже лучше, чем он думал? Он жив, он в госпитале. Он даже боли не чувствует. Неужели все может быть настолько хорошо.

Ремни с тихим шелестом падают по бокам кровати. Он с облегчением поднимает руки, чтобы размять запястья и тут же резко садится на постели. Голова кружится, но на это плевать. Он с неверием смотрит на свою левую руку. Это и не рука вовсе. Это протез. Полсотни металлических пластинок пальцев, ладони, полоски на запястье, детали, напоминающие клинья на предплечье, а дальше он не смотрит, не хочет. Это невозможно. Дико то, что запястье хранит фантомное ощущение давящего ремня, пальцы сжимаются в кулак, будто живые. Этого не может быть, но это происходит с ним. Наверное, он так и смотрел бы в ступоре на свои руки, если бы его не ухватили пальцами за подбородок, увлекая в зрительный контакт:  
\- Знаю, ты многое пережил… Я бы тоже был в шоке на твоем месте. Но, знаешь, врачи говорят, что для тебя опасности нет…  
\- А для других? – тогда, сквозь туман препаратов, сквозь вспышки боли, он слышал, как доктор говорил, что создаст совершенное оружие. А потом скальпель резал по живому, и туман застилал сознание окончательно.

Капитан смотрит внимательно, медленно накрывая теплой ладонью плечо.   
Он непроизвольно вздрагивает, пытаясь отстраниться, но не получается. Теплая ладонь держит крепко. Спустя несколько мгновений, он благодарен за прикосновение. Так проще удержаться за реальность.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает капитан.  
\- Джеймс.  
\- Джеймс, раз уж наши дороги пересеклись, то даю слово – я помогу тебе, чтобы там ни было.  
Хотелось спросить слишком многое. Не верилось в такое беспричинное благородство. И так иррационально казалось, что все действительно наладится, что после всего он сможет пожить спокойно. Да что уж там – просто пожить.

Медсестра входит в палату бесшумно. Она выглядит совсем молодой, возможно, только начинает работать, обращается робко, хотя старается изо всех сил говорить строго:  
\- Капитан Роджерс, Вы нарушаете режим госпиталя. Вы должны были связаться с персоналом!  
\- Счел излишним отвлекать вас, когда все и так под контролем, - капитан лучезарно улыбается, и сразу становится очевидно, насколько не по-офицерски ведет себя этот Роджерс. Слишком открыто, дружелюбно. Воздушный флот – это же элита, но в Роджерсе высокомерия ни на грамм.

Медсестра качает головой, проворачивает рычаг справа от двери, надиктовывает в рупор короткое сообщение «Пациент в сознании». Видно, как механический жук, спрятанный в коробе связи, активизируется и отправляется в полет прочь по трубе – может, несет сообщение на пост отделения, а может напрямую к ответственному врачу.  
\- Прошу Вас покинуть палату, - все так же робко командует медсестра, и капитан послушно встает с кровати, подмигивает и беспечно салютует:  
\- Еще увидимся, Джеймс.  
Будет хорошо, если это окажется правдой.

***

\- Так, так, так. Хм. Так, - врач меняет уже третий монокль. Линза с каждым разом все крупнее. Когда инструменты, исследующие нутро механической руки задевают тонкие голубоватые проводки, вьющиеся вокруг искусственных костей, прошивающие насквозь имитирующие мышцы механизмы, плечо, а потом позвоночник бьет как будто электрическим разрядом. Джеймс морщится, закусывает губу до крови, но терпит. Здесь с ним обращаются слишком бережно, чтобы жаловаться на такие мелочи. Да, мелочи. Есть с чем сравнить.

\- Могу вас поздравить, молодой человек, - врач, видимо, в восторге от качества протеза. Джеймс же не может заставить себя повернуть голову, пока медбрат ставит назад и закрепляет пластины. Клинья подходят друг к другу и щелкают незаметные замочки, - рука полностью жизнеспособна. На редкость удачный процесс сживления. Я, конечно, отдам образец нейронной нити на анализ, но толку чуть, я и так вижу, что они встроились в нервную систему. Она ведь ощущается живой, правда? – врач постукивает крохотным молоточком по металлическим подушечкам пальцев и удовлетворенно хмыкает, когда каждый отзывается движением.

Джеймсу очень хочется сбежать из этого кабинета, чтобы на него не смотрели, как на некую диковинку, чтобы прекратили восторгаться творением убийцы. Он ведь допытывался у медсестер, привезли ли кого-нибудь еще в госпиталь вместе с ним, помнил тот плач, тот жалобный скулеж на соседней койке. Но девушки только отрицательно раскачивали головами и отводили взгляд.

\- Что-то еще беспокоит? – интересуется врач, уже сняв монокль и отложив в сторону инструменты. Джеймс заканчивает совершать тестовые движение – сжать-разжать пальцы, провернуть запястье, согнуть локоть, махнуть рукой. 

\- Сердце, - признается Джеймс. Нельзя было не заметить шрама на груди. Была операция, но в чем смысл – он не помнит.  
\- Так, так, так, - врач сначала бросается считать пульс, потом хватается за фонендоскоп, осматривает шрам.  
\- На снимок, молодой человек, так я никаких отклонений не вижу.  
Ничего конкретного врач так и не говорит в этот день. Только обещает проанализировать результаты. Джеймс надеется, что все-таки ничего серьезного нет.

***

На кровати лежит большой сверток. Разворошив его, Джеймс находит штаны, рубашку, свитер и теплую синюю куртку, похожую на непарадную офицерскую форму, но без всяких опознавательных знаков. И куда это все в середине лета? Еще и пара армейских ботинок стоит под кроватью.

\- У нас в небе прохладно, знаешь ли, - появившийся в дверях палаты Роджерс как всегда приветлив. Сам капитан сменил синий китель на плотно запахнутую потрепанную кожаную куртку.

Джеймс никогда не летал. Он-то паровоз увидел только в пятнадцать лет, когда остальные округа Империи давно были покрыты сетью железных дорог. А теперь ему предстояло путешествовать на настоящем военном корабле. Какой-то детский восторг заставил уголки губ растянуться в улыбке и с энтузиазмом бросится переодеваться из больничной пижамы в новые вещи.

Стоит скинуть с плеч мешковатую кофту, по спине пробегает холодок. В палате на самом деле тепло, но тут Роджерс, а Джеймс, как дурак, выставил напоказ и руку, и рубцы на плече. Кому будет приятно разглядывать калеку? Он поспешно хватается за принесенную рубашку, боясь встретиться взглядом с капитаном.  
\- Прости.  
\- За что? – когда Джеймс все-таки смотрит на Роджерса, у того на лице не капли омерзения или интереса.  
\- Не самое приятное зрелище…рука.  
\- Как будто я протезов в жизни не видел, - офицер вздыхает и тут же передергивает плечами. Все-таки ему неприятно. Надо будет раздобыть перчатки, потому что кисть со всеми мелкими пластинками выглядит совершенно безжизненной.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, - уже знакомый врач появляется на пороге палаты, и Джеймса оставляют одного, от чего он облегченно вздыхает.

***

\- Капитан, - они идут от госпиталя вдоль жилых корпусов, каких-то зданий, о предназначении которых одни военные и знают. По предположениям Джеймса надо пересечь всю базу, чтобы добраться до аэродрома.  
\- Просто Стив, ты же не мой подчиненный, - Роджерс отвлекается на карманные часы и неопределенно хмыкает. Врач надолго задержал его, скорее всего, теперь они выбиваются из графика.  
\- Стив, - повторяет Джеймс, - долго ли лететь до столицы?  
\- Две недели, но если Джонс отладил двигатель за время стоянки, то успеем за полторы. Что ж, - они наконец-то выходят на открытое пространство, и Джеймс замирает от удивления. Над землей парит огромный овальный шар, тросы надежно соединяют его с «кораблем». Эта махина просто огромна, она высотой с двух, нет с трехэтажный дом. Обшивка серо-голубая, только буквы названия поблескивают на солнце, - добро пожаловать на борт Лапуты.


	2. Глава 2

Лапута идет на средней скорости, двигатель мерно гудит, работают турбины, шелестят закрылки, ловя воздушные потоки. На корабле у каждого члена команды свои обязанности. Джеймс и хотел бы найти какое-то дело, но механик Гейб смеется и заклинает его не лезть в машинное отделение: «Да зачем тебе коптиться?!»Дернье пожимает плечами и говорит со своим чудоковатым акцентом жителя соседней Галлии, что справляется, хотя зовет в свою смену на кухню. Хоть что-то. Фелсворт что-то вечно записывает в планшет, болтающийся у пояса, либо возится с картами на мостике. Морита часами может пропадать в радиорубке, а потом составляет отчеты о новостях из эфира и прогнозов погоды. В эти тонкие материи лучше не лезть. Есть еще Дуган – старший помощник капитана, но он отмахивается от Джеймса: «Отдыхай, парень». Остается только Стив, но отвлекать его приходит в голову в последнюю очередь. На корабле он другой: сосредоточенный, реже улыбающийся, отдающий короткие приказы, распределяющий обязанности на день, не сидящий без дела. Он как будто связующий элемент, склеивающий воедино механизмы корабля и команду. Без него все это не работало бы, как единое целое. Наверное, такими и должны быть Капитаны. Нехитрая наука – носить нашивку на рукаве. А вот чтобы вести за собой, нужен талант. 

\- По технике безопасности сидеть на бортике во время полета нельзя, - Стив практические падает рядом и опасно раскачивается над воздушной пропастью. Джеймс даже непроизвольно хватает его за рукав, но резко убирает руку, когда становится ясно, что с чувством равновесия у Стива проблем нет.

\- Да все нормально, - кивает Роджерс и бросает быстрый взгляд вниз. А смотреть есть на что. Под ними плещется целый изумрудный океан равнины, редко где пересекаемый лентами дорог, где-то вдалеке, на линии горизонта высятся ветряки. Там какое-то поселение, как раз граница округа. Сам горизонт отсюда, с высоты, воспринимается по-другому. Неба перед глазами больше, и оно не купол над головой, оно вокруг, оно поглощает, окутывает. Должно быть, те первопроходцы, что строили корабли, творили само искусство воздухоплавания, были настоящими мечтателями, чьи фантазии не умещались на земле.

\- Лучше бы держался, - Джеймс демонстративно крепче перехватывает трос.  
\- Ну, если тебе так спокойнее, - Стив берется за канат, фиксирующий какой-то ящик. - Ты как?   
Ответить Джеймс не успевает.  
\- Капитан, на пару слов, - из рубки показывается Фелсворт.  
Роджерс извиняется, разводит руками и уходит. Почему-то даже от пары фраз, перекинутых со Стивом, на душе теплеет. Была бы возможность – Джеймс, не задумываясь, согласился бы служить на Лапуте. Пока же он тут чужак.

***

Привыкнуть спать под гул двигателя не составило труда, со второй ночи на корабле он даже казался убаюкивающим, поэтому резкий, незнакомый стрекот прямо у иллюминатора заставил проснуться. За ним последовал сигнал тревоги. Джеймс поспешно одевается и спешит на палубу, по пути сталкиваясь со Стивом. Капитан еще за день вымотался, слишком сильный ветер заставлял маневрировать, даже после существенного снижения. Вся команда под вечер была уставшей. Только и разговоров было о планирующейся к вечеру следующего дня стоянке.

\- Ты почему не в каюте? – успевает поинтересоваться Роджерс.  
\- Не нравится мне это.  
На вахте стоит Дуган. Фелсворт и Морита уже рядом с ним с винтовками наперевес. Гейба и Дернье не видно, да и не должно – в их ведении тяжелые пушки на второй палубе.   
Стрекот окружает корабль. Джеймс вглядывается в темноту - несколько юрких пилотируемых аппаратов сейчас удаляются от Лапуты, но не исчезают совсем из поля видимости.

\- Почему не подняли раньше тревогу.  
\- Кэп, если бы. Они из ниоткуда выскочили. Вроде же пустошь под нами.  
Слишком знакомая конструкция. В Сиринити-то крупнее и нет, а эти еще и пользуются дурной славой.  
\- Стив, это Стрекозы. Охотники за запчастями. Пустошь – это их территория.  
\- Что за бред, парень? – бросает Дуган. – Их же полгода как выловили.  
Роджерс окидывает взглядом складывающуюся картину. На раздумья он дает себе несколько секунд.  
\- Джеймс, - голос переходит на шепот, - уйди с палубы, в жилых отсеках будет безопаснее… Моя каюта, ящик стола – там запасной револьвер. На всякий случай.  
Хочется сказать, что он не трус, только Стиву явно не до этого. Винить капитана нет смысла – на дискуссии в напряженной обстановке времени нет.  
\- Вот и правильно, - ворчит Дуган, когда Джеймс скрывается в люке.

Стрекоза – простенький летательный аппарат – зависает у самой кормы. Пилот даже приветственно кивает:  
\- Вечер добрый.  
\- Ночь, - Дуган удобно перекладывает в руку винтовку.  
Стрекот превращается в размеренный гул – Стрекозы окружили Лапуту.

\- Могу я поговорить с капитаном?  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Сборка не новая, если я не ошибаюсь. Сколько ему? Лет 20. А ход прекрасный. Загляденье. Три дня без стоянок. Чудный двигатель.  
\- Это корабль имперского воздушного флота, - холодно чеканит Стив.  
\- Да хоть имперский флагман. Капитан, сколько в твоей команде? Человек шесть. У меня пятнадцать. Нам-то и нужно всего два накопителя энергии. Запасные части турбин. У вас же по Уставу это дело предусмотрено. Поделитесь еще и арсеналом - будет чудесно. Слышал, десятизарядные винтовки уже встали на вооружение...

Стив резко выхватывает револьвер из кобуры, направляет на разговорчивого главаря. Дуган и Фелсворт берут на мушку двух других, поспешно вытащивших карабины.  
\- Глупо капитан, очень глупо, - качает головой охотник.

Первый выстрел делает Стив, а потом дают залп пушки Дернье, Две или три Стрекозы выходят из строя, оставшиеся поспешно перестраиваются и маневрируют, спасаясь от новых снарядов.  
Очередь выстрелов бьет по обшивке, так что Дугану и Стиву отступать к мостику.Секундой позже за ними следует Фелсворт, отстрелившей слишком ушлой Стрекозе крыло.  
\- Где Морита? – Роджерс понимает, что успел потерять радиста из виду.  
\- Джим пробирается к пулемету на корме.  
Пушки дают еще один залп. К грохоту выстрелов примешивается крик. Чеканка пулемета говорит о том, что Морита успешно занял позицию.

\- Не дайте им зацепиться за борт и ступить на палубу. Я на мостик.  
\- Без глупостей только. Мы прикроем.  
Расчет Стив делает на то, что Стрекозы предназначены для низких полетов. Значит, набрав высоту и скорость, Лапута получит преимущество.  
Охотники прекрасно скоординированы и понимают свои слабости не хуже Роджерса, сосредотачивая огонь на нем. Дуган и Фелсворт едва успевают перезарядиться, чтобы выиграть для капитана несколько секунд.

Стив в шаге от мостика, когда Стрекоза выныривает из темноты, а её пилот готов сделать залп. Спрятаться негде, как и хорошенько прицелится в ответ. Приходится стрелять наугад, и аппарат дергается в сторону. Кажется, что этого достаточно, и Роджерс продолжает путь, не оглядываясь. Пуля опаляет ему щеку и глухо расплющивается об обшивку мостика. Он оборачивается, и тут же видит, как та же самая Стрекоза падает, царапая борт корабля еще заведенными крыльями. Пилот лежит на палубе с простреленной головой.

Джеймс стоит чуть ли не посередине палубы с поднятым револьвером. В следующее мгновение он пригибается и подхватывает в свободную руку выпавший у охотника карабин. Он двигается ловко, легко, и очередная Стрекоза, слишком явно намеревающаяся зацепиться за борт, летит вниз с заглохшими механизмами.  
Стив отворачивается и продолжает путь, больше не являясь мишенью для охотников.

Стоит вздернуть штурвал, и Лапута быстро начинает подниматься вверх. Роджерс, как в лихорадке, тянется к коробу связи и отправляет жука на вторую палубу: «Гейб, Жак, начинаю маневрировать. Готовьтесь». Канонирам в этой ситуации надо проверить крепежи орудий.

Хладнокровие дается капитану большими усилиями, пока он выводит корабль из окружения. Он видел, что сбито не меньше пяти Стрекоз. Выстрелы на корме слышны, значит у Мориты еще жарко. Главарь говорил, что у него пятнадцать человек. В целом, шансы стремительно выравниваются.

Высота растет. Роджерс выжимает рычаги, разгоняя двигатель и турбины. Свист пуль становится реже, или он просто привыкает. Стив еле успевает пригнуться, когда иллюминатор разбивается вдребезги. Очередной выстрел и…тишина.

На мостик взлетает Морита:  
\- Кэп, они отступают. Не тянут нашу высоту.  
Значит, все получилось.  
За Моритой появляется Джеймс.  
\- Порядок, Стив?  
Роджерс кивает.  
Щелкает короб связи – механический жук возвращается со второй палубы. «Ждем дальнейших приказов, кэп».  
\- Быть на чеку, при приближении – стрелять на поражение, - Стив передает приказ как вниз, так и подошедшим Дугану и Фелсворту.  
\- А наш Джеймс не так прост, как кажется. Хорошо поработал, парень, - Дуган хлопает его по плечу, прежде чем уйти. Джим одобрительно улыбается. Фелсворт хмыкает.  
Стив же смотрит пристально на Джеймса. Тот напряжен, движения механические, взгляд лишен эмоций. Это беспокоит, но разбираться при всех нет возможности.

***

Самое страшное, что он ничего не почувствовал. Стрелял, уклонялся. Убивал. И ничего не чувствовал. Пугала даже та уверенность, с которой он вышел на палубу, включился в бой, хотя он и пытался себя успокаивать, что защищал команду, защищал Стива. Но после было не по себе. Будто с глаз пелена слетела. А еще левая рука. Вот уж точно – оружие. Не дрожит, когда в деле. А если это только начало? Что если он становится машиной, как того хотел доктор?

В дверь каюты стучат. К утру стало понятно, что опасность миновала, капитан дал всем отдых, а сам остался дежурить. Сейчас настало время смены, и Стив стоял на пороге каюты Джеймса.  
\- Пришел сказать спасибо.  
\- За что? – Джеймс еще весь в своих невеселых мыслях.  
\- Ты мне жизнь спас.  
\- Ты сделал тоже самое.  
\- То есть, надосказать друг другу «мы в расчете» и разбежаться, кто на восток, кто на запад? Мне не нравится этот вариант, - и после такой бурной ночи Роджерс находит силы, чтобы шутить.  
Улыбка в ответ выходит слабой.  
\- Джеймс, если тебе надо поговорить…  
\- Баки.  
У Стива на лице растерянность, от нее улыбка дается легче.  
\- Это мое прозвище. Еще из детства. Называй меня так, пожалуйста.  
\- Баки. Мне нравится. Так ты…  
\- В порядке, Стив.  
Врать получается плохо. У Роджерса живое лицо, на нем все читается. Не верит, но больше не тревожит.  
\- Хорошо. Отдохни. Благодаря нашему марш-броску, будем на стоянке раньше.  
Капитан уходит в свою каюту, оставив Джеймсу то, что так надо - надежду не потерять окончательно человечность. Баки – коротко, звонко, живо. Напоминание о том, кем был до ада. Теперь надо цепляться за все, что отличает человека от машины.


	3. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le petit (франц.) – малыш  
> Félicitations! (франц.) – Мои поздравления

Оставшаяся неделя пути проходит на Лапуте так, что Джеймс до странности чувствует себя к месту. Больше никакой отчужденности с командой. Он теперь не просто пассажир, а «боевой товарищ», по словам Дугана. Жизнь на корабле становится для него… Даже трудно сказать. Насыщеннее, когда тебя уже зовут помогать в мелочах «Что стоишь? Ящики в трюм сами не пойдут», травят с тобой шутки «Проходит гаэл мимо паба…». Это приносит радость, отвлекает от тревог. Джеймсу нравится такое настроение.

На стоянке после нападения, когда капитан устраивает выволочку местному начальству за отсутствие сигналов об опасности маршрута через пустошь и возвращается на Лапуту на редкость раздраженным, Джеймс не может не попытаться успокоить его. В результате стоит рядом на мостике и рассказывает какие-то бредни, как работал на станции у себя дома, продавал билеты, стоило пустить по новой железнодорожной ветке пассажирские поезда. Как в поисках менее монотонной работы пошел строить железную дорогу. А когда наскучило и это, подался на шахты. Нет, не добывал уголь. Охранял от этих самых Стрекоз. Получать технику официально, закупая у производителей – редкостная морока. Вот всякая шваль и приноровилась добывать для желающих машины, приборы, аппараты, двигатели, оружие окольными путями. Стрекозы воруют, Крысы ищут клиента, заключают сделку. Стив мрачнеет. Честному человеку всегда неприятно слушать о творящихся повсеместно темных делах, поэтому Джеймс поспешно меняет тему. Рассказывает шахтерскую байку о превращении угля в алмаз. Ему и самому говорить о той части своей жизни большой охоты нет. Все же началось именно тогда. В одной из стычек осколками от взрыва самодельной бомбы ему изуродовало левую руку… Джеймс заставляет себя не думать об этом, с новой силой цепляясь за Стива мыслями, разговорами, взглядами.

Им в привычку входит «нарушать правило безопасности» – сидеть на бортике и смотреть, как там, внизу, проплывают фермы округа Гленн, разграниченные низкими каменными оградами.  
\- Ты же капитан, - укоризненно тянет Баки во время очередных посиделок.  
\- Я дал себе увольнительную.  
\- Ты все еще на корабле!  
\- Баки, не будь старым брюзжащим полковником.   
\- Идиот.  
\- Как дети малые, - ворчит проходящий мимо Дуган.

Лапута пересекает очередную границу округов, и теперь они летят над практически сплошь покрытой городами Метрополией. Все чаще им навстречу попадаются другие корабли: пассажирские, прогулочные, личные. Когда на горизонте показывается одноименная столица, Джеймсу всерьез начинает казаться, что он оказался в улье. Нагромождения высоких домов, каждое окошко которых загорается в сумерках ярчайшим огоньком.  
\- Электричество. Такими темпами в Метрополии пропадут все газовые фонари и керосиновые лампы, - объясняет Гейб, замечая удивленный взгляд Джеймса.

\- Лечь в дрейф! – звучно приказывает Роджерс, выглядывая из жилого отсека.  
Фелсворт на мостике откликается, и в тоже мгновение слышится шелест перестраивающихся закрылок.  
\- Думаю, мы все заслужили вечер отдыха. За завершение миссии? – у Стива в руках ящик, с которого он срывает крышку. Мерный звон бутылок сменяется гулом одобрительных голосов команды.

\- За нашего капитана! – поднимает тост Дернье, когда вино выпито до половины. Возражений нет.  
Команда не уходит с палубы, даже когда угощение заканчивается. Начинается время песен. Правда, Джеймс не присоединяется к остальным, а отходит на нос корабля. Ночь выдалась зябкой, в одном свитере холодно и по позвоночнику бегает дрожь, а куртку он забыл в каюте. Надо бы сходить за ней.

На плечи опускается согретая чужим теплом кожанка:  
\- Смотреть не могу, как ты дрожишь.  
Да Роджерс просто издевается! На нем осталась только тонкая форменная гимнастерка.  
\- Эй, а я значит могу! Забери, я схожу за своей, - Джеймс скидывает с одного плеча куртку Стива, но это быстро пресекается.  
\- Я не мерзну. Не веришь?  
Обнимает Стив крепко. И он действительно, как печка. Хочется ответить таким же объятием, но Баки одергивает себя. Через тонкую ткань Роджерсу будет неприятно чувствовать металл механической руки. Как бы ему не нравилось, приходится выпутаться из объятий и отступить на шаг.

Стив молчит, но не уходит. Стоит рядом, скрестив руки на груди.

Джеймс не знал полторы недели назад, что его ждет в столице. Точнее, ему объяснили, что доктор Зола украл экспериментальную технологию. Такие преступления не отдавались на расследование местным властям. Весь процесс должен был происходить под контролем Стратегического Научного Резерва Империи. Доктора отправили в столицу, когда Баки еще был в госпитале. А что будет потом, когда он даст показания?

\- Стив, я хочу остаться, – кажется, выпитое вино развязало ему язык, и он все-таки сформулировал мысль, крутившуюся в голове последнюю неделю, – в команде.  
\- Правда? – Баки не уверен, что правильно понимает эмоции Роджерса сейчас. Это восторг?  
\- Возвращаться мне особо некуда. Я и раньше к месту не привязывался. Впрочем, я пойму отказ.  
\- А я-то думал, как бы задержать тебя на Лапуте, - Стив тянется, чтобы прикоснуться, но Баки шарахается в сторону. Не надо этого   
\- Считай, что ты уже часть команды, Бак, - хорошо, что обиду Стив не держит.

***

Посадку Лапута совершает чуть ли не в центре города, перед продолговатым зданием, фасад которого украшен барельефами, символизирующими революционные научные открытия прошлого.   
\- Какой прием, - Фелсворт указывает на женщину и двух мужчин, направляющихся от парадного входа здания к трапу корабля.  
\- Это агент Картер, она ответственная за расследование, насколько я знаю, - поясняет Стив стоящему рядом Баки.

\- Капитан Роджерс, - поднявшись на борт, агент сразу направляется к Стиву, который отдает женщине честь, - с возвращением. Как я понимаю, этот молодой человек и есть выживший?  
\- Да, мэм. Отчет о миссии в Сиринити, - капитан протягивает женщине толстую папку.  
Агент принимает отчет, едва удостаивает Баки взгляда и кивает сопровождающим её мужичинам:  
\- Пройдите с нами, - говорит один, а другой ловко сковывает запястья Баки наручниками.  
\- Что это значит? – Роджерс возмущается практически одновременно с командой.  
Мужчины толкают Джеймса к трапу, он оглядывается на Стива, ища у него поддержки, пытается вырваться, чувствует, как в нем начинает клокотать злость. Кончается все, когда левую руку простреливает заряд и он валится на колени от боли и слабости.

\- Что вы делаете!? – Стив уже кричит. – Пегги, он не заслужил такого!  
\- Капитан Роджерс, - холодно отрезает агент Картер, - нам стали известны некоторые подробности. Должна сказать, что вы подвергались большому риску, транспортируя этого…человека. Теперь это наша забота. Прошу отвести корабль на предписанный аэродром.

Баки загнанно дышит, когда его вздергивают на ноги и ведут по трапу вниз, к входу к зданию. Сопротивляться нет сил, как и смотреть на Роджерса.

\- И мы позволим каким-то имперским ищейкам вот так вот арестовывать хорошего парня, Стив? – Дуган не на шутку разозлен, даже чины и субординация идут по боку.  
\- Нет, не позволим, - сквозь зубы цедит Стив. – Поднимайте Лапуту.  
Гейб на ходу скидывает с себя парадный китель и бежит в машинное отделение. Морита – в рубку, Метрополия – место, где всегда надо слушать эфир, чтобы не произошло столкновение кораблей, идущих одним и тем же курсом. Дернье, Дуган и Фелсворт следуют за капитаном на мостик.  
\- Куда мы, кэп?  
\- К тому, кто умеет общаться с бюрократами.

***

\- Ваше имя Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, уроженец округа Сиринити, - агент Картер заканчивает изучать отчет и переходит к допросу.  
\- Да, - наручники с Баки так и не сняли, а за дверью комнаты, он более чем уверен, стоят двое охранников. Его бояться, и, в общем-то, это справедливо.  
\- Определенного рода занятий нет. Только подработки.  
\- Да.  
\- Как вы познакомились с доктором Золой?  
\- В округе он слыл отличным хирургом. Я надеялся вылечить у него травмированную руку.  
\- Значит, вы сознательно пошли на эксперимент по замене живой руки на протез?

Баки чувствует абсолютное равнодушие к этой женщине, комнате, наручникам. Воспоминания об операционной доктора далекие, подернутые пеленой тумана, только этот туман липкий, как болотная тина, его хочется соскрести с кожи жесткой мочалкой. Он помнит первый осмотр, когда пришел к Золе в качестве пациента, как на тот момент не мог и пальцем шевельнуть, а какие страшные шрамы покрывали кожу. Как доктор кивнул и сказал, что сделает все даже лучше, чем прежде.

\- Я не знал, что меня ждет. После первой операции я проснулся пленником. Меня удерживали насильно.  
\- Сколько операций было?  
\- Не помню.  
\- Доктор Зола делился с вами подробностями проводимых манипуляций с вашим телом?  
\- Я был пленником.  
\- Я переформулирую вопрос. Вы знаете о характере внедренной вам технологии?  
\- Врач в госпитале сказал, что это нейронная нить.

\- Я предпочитаю называть это бионикой, - Баки слышит звук открывающейся двери, но не оборачивается, даже когда охрана настойчиво требует незнакомца уйти. - Что значит, у меня нет допуска. Да не будь меня, Стратегического Научного Резерва не существовало бы. Добрый день, мисс Пегги. Почему я последним узнаю новости? – незнакомец все-таки врывается в комнату для допросов. Строгий костюм, белоснежная рубашка, аристократическая размеренность движений.

\- Говард, это не ваше дело, - агент Картер встает со своего места, опираясь кулаками на стол.  
\- Мое, мисс. СНР проворонил мою разработку, не уверен, что еще хоть раз дам выйти чему-то за пределы лабораторий СтаркИндастриз.  
\- Вы продали нам разработку, она не имеет к вам никакого отношения. Это практически реализованный проект Зимний Солдат, и он должен находиться под контролем.  
\- Что значит, проект Зимний Солдат?  
\- Капитан Роджерс, вот вас-то тут быть не должно!  
\- О нет, мисс. Капитан имеет полное право представлять интересы своего подчиненного.

На лице агента Картер проскальзывает удивление и непонимание, когда ей протягивают бумагу с печатью канцелярии воздушного флота.  
\- Приказ о зачислении в команду корабля имперского воздушного флота, - бегло читает агент. – Какую силу может иметь оформленная задним числом бумага?  
\- Джеймс Барнс выразил свое желание поступить на службу еще на корабле. По обычаю воздухоплавания, с того момента он стал моим подчиненным, и я, как капитан, несу за него ответственность.  
\- Не надо мне тут традиций предков, Роджерс, - кипит Картер.

\- Мисс, разве Верховным Имперским судом еще несколько лет назад кодекс воздухоплавания с перечнем обычаев не был признан имеющим юридическую силу? Смиритесь, дальнейшее расследование дела Джеймса Барнса невозможно без участия его капитана, - Говард единственный в комнате, кто не теряет самообладания и даже сохраняет приветливую улыбку на лице. Между Картер и Роджерсом искрит от напряжения, Баки выглядит совершенно потерянным, слишком много новой информации на него свалилось.

Агент сдается и садится на свое место.  
\- Ваши условия, капитан.  
\- В чем обвиняют Джеймса? – Стив тоже успокаивается.  
\- Обвинений пока не предъявлено.   
\- Тогда, мы обсудим с вами наедине все вопросы, а Джеймс может быть свободен.  
\- Обсудим, но Джеймс останется под охраной…  
\- … моих людей.  
Слишком людно в комнате становится, когда внутрь заходят Гейб и Дернье.

\- Как скажите, капитан, - устало кивает агент Картер.  
Охрана снимает с Джеймса наручники, и он послушно идет вслед за Гейбом и Дернье, которые даже не пытаются сделать вид, что исполняют роль конвоя.

\- И зачем было устраивать этот цирк, Стив? – Картер заметно сбрасывает официоз, когда в комнате остаются только Говард и Роджерс.  
\- Цирк, Пегги, устраивали чиновники из министерства. Как там было «Триумф науки. Первый сверхчеловек на службе Империи». И это ты говорила мне, что нельзя превращаться в дрессированную обезьянку.

\- Стив, не поддавайся эмоциям.   
\- Я был там, видел, что Зола делал со своими пленниками. Баки било в конвульсиях от боли у меня на руках. И теперь он должен выслушивать в свой адрес канцеляризмы, вроде «проект»? Что СНР хочет от него? – Роджерс сжимает, кулаки, давит бурлящий в горле крик. Слова получаются четками, будто их отмеряет маятник.

\- Бионика – это попытка изменить нервную систему человека так, чтобы он стал более ловким, быстрым, обучаемым, чтобы уменьшить восприятие боли, увеличить скорость реакции. Нравится тебе это или нет, но да, это был проект еще одного сверхчеловека, Зимнего Солдата, у которого бы отсутствовали издержки чувств. Проект был свернут по этическим соображениям.   
\- И СНР дал украсть наработки у себя из-под носа, - в очередной раз напоминает Говард, прохаживаясь из угла в угол комнаты для допросов. Картер бросает на него укоризненный взгляд и продолжает.  
\- Но сейчас мы должны знать, как далеко зашел Зола. В отчете говорится, что Барнсу сделали операцию на сердце, и нет ответа, какова была её цель.  
\- Отклонений не выявлено, – придирчиво напоминает Стив. Не зря же он проговорил с врачом из госпиталя несколько часов перед отлетом, лишь бы увериться, что ничего не угрожает здоровью Баки.  
\- Нам нужны гарантии, что он не опасен. Тебе бы хотелось служить на одном корабле с человеком, который в любой момент может холоднокровно убить, потому что это в нем заложено?  
\- Так пусть его повторно обследуют медики, техники, но не делайте из него заключенного. Я готов взять на себя всю ответственность.  
Картер тяжело вздыхает после минуты раздумий.  
\- Ты же не отступишься, да, Стив?  
\- Нет, Пегги.

***

Следуя за Гейбом и Дернье, Джеймс оказался во внутреннем дворике здания. Отсюда видно, что это целый комплекс, между корпусами которого беспрерывно снуют люди.

Джонс почти сразу приваливается к стене и закуривает, предлагая и товарищам. Жак отказывается, а Джеймс с удовольствием берет сигарету.  
\- Кто этот человек, с которым пришел Стив? - надо уложить в голове все, что пришлось услышать за последний час.

\- Старк? Один из самых богатых людей всей Империи. Промышленник.  
\- И ученый, - добавляет Дернье, - если где-то появляется что-то новое, то это почти всегда Старк. И Лапута, кстати, – его рук дело. Взял корпус старого корабля и подарил ему новую жизнь.  
\- Как только их жизнь свела со Стивом? – хмыкает Джеймс и затягивается сигаретой.  
\- Так кэп тебе не рассказывал? – Гейб хмурится и переглядывается с Дернье.  
\- Что? – ощущение такое, как только что наткнулся на скелет в шкафу.

\- Да откуда ему знать, будто за пределами Метрополии это так гремело, - бросается рассказывать Дернье в своей суетливой манере. – Слушай, Стив был le petit, в свои-то двадцать пять лет - невысокий, слабый, болезненный, но бредил воздушным флотом настолько, что согласился на участие в научном эксперименте, и Старк был одним из ученых, кто участвовал в нем.

\- Он никогда не вдавался в подробности, но, как видишь, эксперимент удался, - развел руками Гейб. – А как гремело-то, на всех радиостанциях: «Триумф науки. Первый сверхчеловек на службе Империи».

Из здания наконец-то выходят Стив и Говард. Старк сразу прощается. Роджерс же направляется к своим.  
\- Как дела, кэп? – спешит узнать Джонс.  
Стив потирает виски, но говорит с облегчением:  
\- Мы может официально поприветствовать нового члена нашей команды.  
\- Félicitations! – Дернье встряхивает Барнса за плечи.  
\- Что еще? – не унимается Гейб.  
\- Ничего, с чем бы мы не могли справиться. Сейчас на базу.

Джеймсу впервые некомфортно в присутствии Стива. Впервые – как будто холодом обдает. Из-за него, из-за его искалеченности, хорошие люди втравливают себя в неприятности. Лучше с этим прекращать, как можно скорее.  
\- Баки, все будет хорошо. Я же обещал, - Стив шепчет, чтобы слова остались только между ними. И с этим тоже надо заканчивать, как бы тяжело и больно это ни было. А, впрочем, к боли он привык.


	4. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pour tous et tous pour un (франц.) – Один за всех и все за одного

Каждый визит в СНР проходит одинаково. Одна и та же комната. На этот раз – медицинский кабинет. Меняются только приходящие люди. Просят проделать какие-то упражнения, проводят тесты, кружат вокруг с приборами, и в глазах каждого специалиста либо жадный интерес, восхищение, либо страх. Джеймсу так хочется, чтобы его оставили в покое, чтобы это все прекратилось как можно скорее.

Выходя из кабинета, он каждый раз чувствует дрожь. И тут ждет Роджерс, и от этого только хуже. Стив никогда не спрашивает, как все прошло. Роджерс заботлив, но не переходит черты, и это создает иллюзию, что Баки – обычный человек. Джеймс думает, что не заслужил такого. Надо признать, смириться – он изуродован, но настолько мастерски, что может вызывать только научный интерес у врачей и механиков и жалость у всех остальных. А Стив Роджерс из той породы людей, которые верят, что за спасением и одного человека стоит спасение всего мира, и Джеймс позволял спасать себя, хотя нужно было избавить Стива от такой обузы. Не нужно было привязываться.

Теперь Джеймс избегает общения, надевает маску равнодушия, чтобы скрыть, как он скучает по той неделе в воздухе, по ощущению собственной значимости и полноценности.

С командой проще. Никого из них Джеймс и не подпускал близко. Да, они стали ему приятелями, но не более. 

\- На миссии будет лучше, - говорит Дернье в один из вечеров. – Un pour tous et tous pour un*. И никаких агентов.  
\- Во-во, - вторит Гейб, заваливаясь спать. Они расквартированы на базе в пригороде. Здесь большой аэродром с тремя десятками кораблей. Команды размещаются в общих комнатах в казармах. Капитаны занимают отдельные квартиры.

Джеймс ничего не отвечает. Возможная миссия на Лапуте – это ловушка, в которую он сам себя загнал. Слишком хотел быть рядом со Стивом, и теперь не откажешься. Остается только утешать себя, что он сможет отдать долг Роджерсу, будучи хорошим солдатом. Для интереса, он отправился с Фелсвортом на стрельбища. Ни одна пуля не прошла мимо мишеней, а закрепленная на огневом рубеже монетка просто раскололась надвое. Его успехи вызвали дикий ажиотаж и волну одобрительных, восхищенных возгласов, а самому Джеймсу было решительно все равно. Из него определенно выйдет хороший солдат. Исполнительный, бесчувственный. Зимний.

***

\- Пегги, когда это кончится? – Стив заметно измотался за проведенное в Метрополии время. Даже спать стал хуже. Слишком сильно переживал за Баки, видел, как он стал сам не свой.

Картер перебирает бумаги на рабочем столе. Скоро в её руках оказывается с десяток листов, которые она аккуратно подшивает в папку и передает её Стиву.

Капитан перелистывает их бездумно, задерживая взгляд только на размашистых заключениях «Не опасен», «Стабилен», «Отклонений не выявлено». Как будто могло быть иначе.

\- Да, в целом, наши специалисты не нашли ничего из ряда вон, но…  
Стив закатывает глаза, отрываясь от бездумного перелистывания бумаг.

\- Принимать Джеймса в команду, на мой взгляд, было поспешным решением, - спокойно продолжает агент.  
\- Я уверен, как никогда.  
\- Мы давно знакомы, Стив, - тепло говорит Пегги. – Верю, что ты разбираешься в людях, но этот случай…  
\- Пегги, Баки важен для меня.  
\- Хочу надеяться, что мое беспокойство ложное, - Картер улыбается.

Стив и кивает, не желая продолжать разговор и раскрывать душу, только спрашивает перед уходом:  
\- Что с Золой?  
\- В тюрьме. Что еще может быть.  
На этом Роджерс и Картер прощаются.

Дел в СНР у капитана больше нет, а вот присоединиться к команде в «Заводном аисте» он обещал.

***

Джеймсу в Метрополии все кажется преувеличенным. Слишком высокие здания, слишком много света, слишком широкие улицы. Даже паб, куда они приходят на время увольнительной, кажется гротескным. «Заводной аист» занимает два этажа, на первом - целая площадка для танцев и длинная барная стойка, на втором – бесконечные столики. Людей тут не протолкнуться: и военные, и клерки, и девушки в вычурных нарядах. Впрочем, Джеймсу нравится – чем больше толпа, тем меньше внимания к кому-то конкретному.

Посидев и выпив несколько бокалов пива с командой, он перемещается за барную стойку, когда приходит капитан. Джеймс не хочет попадаться ему на глаза, да и хочется чего-то покрепче, чтобы голова опустела. Бармен советует «отличный виски из Эйре», и он соглашается.

Желание провести весь вечер невидимкой внезапно нарушается сладким голоском.  
\- Скучаешь?  
На стул рядом подсаживается брюнетка. Воротник блузы призывно расстегнут, глаза густо подведены углем, губы неестественно алые.  
\- Не особо.  
\- Разве не жарко? – ладонь девушки скользит поверх перчатки на левой руке, Джеймс непроизвольно дергается, и рукав куртки задирается. – Протез? Как интересно.  
\- Ничего интересного.  
\- Да, милая, не трать свое время на полумеханическую куклу, - девушку со спины за талию обнимает случайно подслушавший разговор посетитель, - я вот без изъянов.  
Это похоже мгновенно накрывшую волну гнева, которая преобразуется в холодный расчет и силу. Джеймс вскакивает со своего места и бьет так, что незнакомец улетает к стене, раскидав собой несколько человек по пути.  
\- Сумасшедший, - испуганно шарахается в сторону брюнетка.

Он убирается из бара чуть ли не бегом. Кажется, он слышит, что его окликают у порога. Ничего, объяснится потом. А пока ему нужно было одиночество, чтобы не создавать никому проблем, чтобы его наконец-то оставили в покое. 

\- Баки, стой! – его догоняют, когда он уже прошел добрую половину улицы. Кто бы еще это мог быть? Конечно, Стив, конечно, его ладони мягко и привычно тепло ложатся на плечи, разворачивают лицом.

\- Отпусти, - бесцветно бросает Джеймс.  
\- Что это было?  
\- Отпусти меня. Иди, повеселись, - Роджерса приходится оттолкнуть, несильно ударив в грудь. 

\- Баки, не злись на меня. Прости, я не знал, что расследование вывернется так. Больше никаких обследований. Я говорил с агентом Картер, они получили, что хотели, - капитан выдает слова скороговоркой. В Джеймсе все так же клокочет ненависть, злость на самого себя. Роджерс оправдывается перед ним. За что? 

\- Господи, Стив! – он уже кричит, стискивая голову руками. – Ты ни в чем не виноват. Ни в чем. Ты хороший человек. Слишком. Зачем тебе возиться с таким калекой, как я?

Стив хмурится, опускает глаза.  
На них уже оборачиваются случайные прохожие. И Роджерс не заслужил ни одного косого взгляда, даже от совершенно случайных людей.

\- Почему ты решаешь за меня, Баки? – наконец отмирает Стив. – Для меня ты строишь целого мира.  
\- Что? – смысл слов не доходит сквозь стену нахлынувших эмоций.

Стив опять подходит, близко до невозможности, плавно накрывает виски ладонями и целует. Баки теряется. И хочется оттолкнуть, и он упирается в грудь Роджерса, но его попытки тщетны, Стив обхватывает за спину, не отпускает. Полыхавшая в груди ненависть растворяется.

Это очередная ловушка, в которую Баки попал. Стив добирается до него через все тщательно возводимые стены отчуждения, захлестывает нежностью, закрывает собой от всего на свете. Сколько бы Баки ни сопротивлялся, его утягивает эта сила по имени Стив Роджерс. Сколько бы ни обманывал себя, он не может представить своей жизни без Стива.

\- Ты нужен мне, Бак, - они отрываются друг от друга, соприкасаются лбами. Заполошно стучит сердце, он вцепился намертво в Роджерса в ответном объятии, по щекам безудержно текут предательские слезы, горло сдавило так, что и слова не сказать.

Мягкие губы прикасаются к скуле, собирают соленое:  
\- Пойдем.  
Он позволяет Стиву вести себя. Они добираются до квартиры Роджерса вечность, наполненную гудящим молчанием.

Стоит за их спинами захлопнуться двери, как Стив снова притягивает к себе и целует. Баки отвечает, впивается пальцами в рубашку, китель Роджерса, находит пуговицы, судорожно расстегивает их, чувствует, как с него точно также тянут куртку.

Стив обхватывает его за затылок, жестом прося посмотреть на него:  
\- Для меня ты самый лучший, Баки.  
Наверное, они настоящие идиоты, и нужно было давно поговорить, потому что Баки верит, верит каждому слову, каждому движению. И хочется дарить в ответ ласку, нежность, потому что он сам не встречал никого лучше.   
В горячке объятий Баки ведет по груди, животу Стива механической рукой, запоздало понимая, как это должно быть неприятно. Он убирает руку, плотно прижимая её к телу.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было противно.

Роджерс смотрит немного пьяно, он как будто и не понял, что произошло, но потом тянется к неживому запястью, обхватывает, подносит к лицу.  
\- Ты же чувствуешь ей?  
\- Да, - кивает Баки и с неверием смотрит, когда металлической ладони касается поцелуй.  
\- Не бойся тогда.

В маленькой квартирке они в несколько шагов добираются до кровати, валятся на неё, боясь отпустить друг друга хоть на секунду. Оба уже раздеты на половину, но жарко нестерпимо. Стив нависает сверху, Баки с удовольствием дотягивается до его шеи, ведет языком по ключицам, гладит по лопаткам, спускается к пояснице, с нетерпением принимаясь расстегивать пояс штанов.

Стив помогает Баки избавится от остатков одежды, гладит по бедрам. Баки готов разочарованно взвыть, когда всякие прикосновения прекращаются.  
\- Я здесь, - Стив целует, как бы извиняясь за краткое исчезновение.

Баки загнанно дышит от возбуждения, открывается, разводит ноги, между которых устраивается Роджерс. Тот льет на пальцы масло и входит сначала одним, давая Баки привыкнуть, сцеловывая напряжение. Спустя какое-то время он добавляет второй палец, двигая ими увереннее, когда видит, что Баки расслабляется, отзываясь, насаживаясь.

\- Стив, - слова смешиваются со стоном, - я готов, хватит.  
Роджерс вынимает пальцы, целует так, что дыхание срывает. Он входит осторожно, не переставая покрывать шею, грудь поцелуями. Баки гнется от этого, вцепляется в плечи Стива.

На какие-то мгновения они застывают, а потом Стив начинает двигаться, и Баки тонет в ощущениях, теряется в их общих стонах. Кажется, они сплавились в единое целое, что всегда были как друг под друга скроены.

Очередная вспышка удовольствия заставляет тело задрожать, принося Баки разрядку. Следом кончает Стив. Он что-то еле слышно шепчет на ухо Баки, но тот не различает слов, просто улыбается в ответ, потому что думает, что счастливее быть нельзя.

Проходит какое-то время, пока она приводят друг друга в порядок и совершенно разморенные зарываются в подушки и одеяла. Баки гладит засыпающего Стива по спине, коротко целует в плечо.  
\- Чем я заслужил такое счастье, как ты?  
\- Могу задать тот же вопрос, – сонно тянет Роджерс, привставая на локте. – Неужели надо еще что-то доказывать?  
\- Нет, - Баки смеется. – Просто, почему?  
Стив задумывается на несколько долгих мгновений.  
\- Я не знаю причин. Я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой, чтобы ты был рядом.  
Баки чувствует, как Стив играет с его волосами, чешет за ухом, словно котенка. От этого и смешно, и хочется подставляться под чуткие касания.

Ответ его полностью устраивает. Кажется, что теперь с ними не может случиться ничего плохого. Наивно.


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce ne est pas la Normandie (франц.)– Это не Нормандия  
> Merde! (франц.) – Дерьмо!

Баки просыпается и понимает, что ему слишком хорошо. В голове, как на повторе, крутятся слова Стива: «Ты нужен мне». Можно придумывать себе десятки «но», продолжать топить себя в ненависти, только Стив Роджерс не умеет притворяться. Он прямой, честный. Говорит от сердца. Значит, действительно нужен, значит что-то в нем можно любить. Баки никогда не привязывался к месту, никогда не проникался настолько симпатией к отдельным людям. А тут вся его жизнь уперлась в единственного человека. И приятно осознавать, что необходимость друг в друге и них взаимная.

В квартире слышится шум воды. Баки все-таки открывает глаза и привстает на локтях. Стив встал явно не так давно и сейчас умывается в ванной комнате напротив. Прекрасное зрелище – полуголый, фыркающий от прохладной воды. 

\- Доброе утро, - Стив возвращается в комнату и садится рядом на кровать, приобнимает за плечи. Баки дергается по прежней привычке, а Стив будто не замечает, снова притягивая к себе, целуя в висок.  
Баки виновато улыбается, трется носом о щеку Роджерса и обхватывает его за плечи, пытаясь вложить в свой жест извинение.  
\- Согрею чай? – Роджерс подскакивает с кровати, исчезая на кухне, не дожидаясь ответа. Чай бы не помешал, по мнению Баки. А пока закипает вода, он может одеться и умыться.

Когда Баки добирается до кухни, на столе ждут две дымящиеся чашки. Он с удовольствием занимает место за столиком и тянет к себе одну из них. Стив задумчиво роется в буфете, пока не находит коробку с сахаром.  
\- Баки?  
\- М? – он отрывается от попыток остудить чай, тихонько дуя на поверхность воды.  
\- У меня есть дом.  
Баки не сразу соображает.  
\- Мой дом, - Стив силится объяснить, но получается очень неловко. – Я рос в пригороде Метрополии. После смерти родителей меня там ничего не держало. Я уехал…  
\- Стив, - Баки тянется к его руке, замирает на мгновение, не решаясь коснуться металлическими пальцами, но все-таки пересиливает себя, - ты чего?  
Роджерс закусывает нижнюю губу и говорит как будто неохотно, но продолжает, вздыхая:  
\- Там нечего было делать одному. А сейчас я подумал. Если команде дадут отпуск, мы могли бы обосноваться там. Правда местечко – прошлый век, не в каждом доме котел есть и фонари на улицах газовые, даже не знаю, понравится ли тебе.  
\- Ты не видел нору, в которой я жил на шахтах, - Баки смеется, потому что хочет как-то разрядить скопившуюся неловкость.  
\- Так что думаешь, Бак?  
Стива можно понять, он любил тот свой дом, но не хотел жить в одиночестве.  
\- С тобой – хоть по пустоши скитаться.  
\- Спасибо.

Они потягивают теплое питье и чувствуют, будто сейчас весь мир вращается только вокруг них двоих. 

\- В штабе обещали новую миссию для Лапуты, - наступает время уходить. Стив скептически оглядывает китель, слегка помявшийся после вчерашнего грубого с ним обращения.  
Баки неопределенно хмыкает, завязывая шнурки на ботинках.  
\- Будем готовиться с отлету.  
\- Так точно, капитан.  
Стив не может удержаться, чтобы не увлечь в Баки в поцелуй, прежде чем выйти из квартиры.

***

Летательный аппарат Говарда плавно садиться рядом с Лапутой. И это не стандартная Оса, вряд ли эту машину можно классифицировать. Этакое ненавязчивое представление широкой публике достижений СтаркИндастриз. 

Стив спускается с трапа без всякой задней мысли. Говард и раньше залетал на аэродром, чтобы попрощаться перед вылетом или просто поболтать.  
\- Ну и куда тебя кинули?  
\- Граница Гленн и Сиринити. Несколько кораблей будут патрулировать пустошь, пока на ближайшей базе не будет сформирована постоянная эскадрилья.   
\- Отлавливать заворовавшихся букашек? Похвально. Как там твой протеже? - Старк кивает неопределенно в сторону корабля. Баки на палубе, слышно, как они перекрикиваются с Гейбом. Там сейчас кипит работа.

\- В порядке, - Роджерс пожимает плечами. Старк, конечно, сильно помог им, и Стив безмерно ему благодарен, но интуиция подсказывает, что этот интерес не из простой вежливости.

\- Рад слышать. Знаешь, с тех пор я засветился в этой истории, в СНР новая волна неприязни ко мне. Даже стали тщательнее искать моих жуков. Двоих уже заглушили.

\- Старк, это не шутки, - Роджерс никогда не одобрял привычку друга совать нос в секреты Империи. Ему и так было позволено многое, но зачем же лезть на рожон?  
\- Я из лучших побуждений. Хотел копнуть глубже про этот самый проект Зимний Солдат.  
\- Зачем? Пегги сказала, что он был закрыт.

\- Мисс Пегги далеко не всезнающа.Хотя в интуиции ей не откажешь.Иначе, с чего бы одну из лучших команд во флоте вдруг послали на скучное патрулирование.   
\- Говард, к чему ты клонишь? - Стив пытается успокаивать себя, хотя ему совсем не нравится услышанное.  
\- Новое правительство Алемании. И не говори, что ты не читаешь газет. Все эти высказывания о пересмотре последнего мирного договора, восстановлении справедливости, возрождении истинной империи. А что там они несут про наследие древних? Такие речи от не скрывающих своих амбиций милитаристов. Им ничего не стоит развязать войну, Стив. А где война, там соблазн бросить на противника новое оружие.  
Роджерс шумно выдыхает и чуть ли не шипит.  
\- Баки не оружие, не вещь. С него хватит…  
\- Эй, тише, - Говард хлопает его по плечу. –Я, конечно, заметил, что ради него хоть горы свернешь…  
\- Старк, - настроение было совсем не то, чтобы делиться настолько личным. 

\- Кэп, пора взлетать, - кричит Дуган, перегнувшись через борт.  
-Хочу, чтобы ты был осторожнее, - Говард улыбается, пусть и по привычке держать лицо. –Не теряйте связь со мной. Только используйте мой передатчик.  
\- Спасибо за все, - Стив взлетает по трапу.  
\- Береги себя, - кричит вслед Говард.

Лапута взлетает, оставляя внизу аэродром, Старка, машущего вслед.   
У Роджерса на душе совсем не спокойно. Все внутри стянуто дотошной тревогой.

***

Патрулирование границ округов –однообразное занятие. Даже в таком неспокойном месте, как пустошь Сиринити. Стрекозы наверняка еще с прошлого инцидента залегли на дно, ждут, когда их снова сочтут решенной проблемой.  
Корабли и команды, получающие подобные миссии, сходились во мнении, что это больше курот, чем служба.

\- Отвратительный курорт. CeneestpaslaNormandie*, - с наигранной тоской жалуется Дернье и бросается рассказывать, перемежая языки, о неописуемой красоте северной провинции Галлии.Гейб рядом ржет, переводя отдельные реплики не понимающим галльского товарищам.

Лапутаидет почти на максимальной скорости, ровно, при хорошей погоде. Команде выдалась свободная минута, и, каждый ищет себе нехитрое развлечение вроде карт, чистки верного револьвера, а в случае Дернье – рассказывания баек.

Баки быстро наскучивает эта болтовня. Жаку волю дай, так окажется, что солнце над Галлией светит ярче. Он оглядывается, выискивая глазами Стива. Казалось бы, сейчас они сами по себе, можно позволить себе расслабиться. Только Роджерс с самого вылета из Метрополии угрюм, и причин Баки никак не может понять. Между ними ничего не меняется, Стив по-прежнему нежен до безумия. Если им выдается минутка наедине, то Баки замечает, как Стив избавляется от напряжения, когда обнимает, когда дышит куда-то в шею. Но стоит Роджерсу оказаться одному, когда он думает, что никто его не видит, то он мрачнеет, проваливается в свои мысли.

Капитан стоит на носу корабля, шума команды для него не существует. Раньше бы смеялся со всеми, или в лучшей своей манере напоминал про порядок и дисциплину.

\- Что тебя грызет? – прямо спрашивает Баки, подходя, потому что не может больше ждать, когда Стив сам все выдаст. Ведь дело не в том, что Стив ему не доверяет, а в том, что оберегает. Баки это хорошо уяснил.  
\- Все в порядке, Бак.  
\- Стив, - твердо обрывает, ищет взгляд, им так проще читать друг друга, - это ты укорял меня, что я решал за тебя. А ты что, пытаешься по той же дорожке пойти? – странно примерять на себя строгость, но приходится. Ничего, потом они над собой еще посмеются.  
Роджерс вздыхает, облокачивается на бортик. Не то настроение, чтобы сидеть бок о бок над воздушной пропастью и наслаждаться беспечностью. Не те мысли.  
\- Старк говорил, перед самым отлетом, что есть опасения, что СНР могут снова взяться за, - Стив тяжело вздыхает, - проект. Теперь еще и эти слухи… Я боюсь, что ожидания войны могут заставить их пойти на что угодно.

Механическая рука до скрипа сжимается на бортике, на живой от напряжения белеют костяшки.

Стив ведет от запястья к ладони Баки, поглаживает, переплетет пальцы.  
-Они тебя не получат. Только через мой труп, а я живучий.  
\- Ты не умрешь, - вдруг холодно чеканит Баки, упираясь пустым взглядом в пространство.  
\- Я же образно, ты что?  
\- А я серьезно. Я обещаю, что не брошу тебя. СНР, война, мне все равно, у меня есть только ты.  
\- Вместе, - не страшно, если знаешь, что есть на кого положиться, когда знаешь, что сам предан до конца, - мы будем вместе, Баки.

***

Стив просыпается от того, что его трясут за плечо.Баки на первый взгляд кажется недовольным. Роджерс уже думает, что проспал дежурство, но улавливает тревогу во взгляде, спешит подняться и одеться.

\- Что случилось?   
\- В рубке Мориты. Кажется, у нас проблемы.

Уже на подходе видно, что радист судорожно крутит тумблеры своих приборов, ругается сквозь зубы.  
\- Слушай, кэп, - Стив принимает наушники и тут же срывает. Из них льется белый шум.  
\- Помехи были еще с вечера, но в пределах нормы. А теперь, пока на дежурстве с Барнсом стояли, дернуло меня проверить. А тут это. Техника исправна, проверил дважды.

\- Нас могут глушить? – Стив хмурится. У военных есть средства, чтобы так забить эфир, но применяются они крайне редко. Да и подсчетам Стива, Лапута слишком далеко от баз, где есть подобные установки. Тогда почему эфир забит?

\- Яуже не знаю, что думать. Я перепробовал все.  
\- Передатчик Старка?!

Морита хлопает себя по лбу и мгновенно подключает далеко не уставной и подавно не официально сертифицированный прибор, надевает наушники и спустя полминуты передает Роджерсу. В них опять шипит пустота, но в нее вплетаются каркающие слова. Стив сильнее прижимает наушники, силясь различить. Сообщение на повторе, несколько зацикленных фраз.

\- Джим, есть хоть шанс усилить прием? 

\- Уже работаю, - Морита переключает свои усилия на прибор Старка.   
\- Капитан, я поднимаю тревогу? – в словах Баки есть смысл. Ситуация из ряда вон, так что лучше быть настороже. Но Стив медлит, ждет вердикта Мориты.

\- ЗацикленныйSOS и координаты.  
\- Поднять тревогу.

Команда собирается на палубе во все оружии, новости разносятся быстро. Фелсворт в мгновение ока сопоставляет координаты с картами и выносит свой вердикт.

\- Мы в получасе лета. И знаете что, готов поспорить, там спецветка. Та самая, что идет в округ Проспер к закрытым институтам.

\- Раз спецветка, то там уже должны быть спасатели, - Гейб опирается рукой на косяк двери мостика.  
\- Ага, а глушат, чтобы никто не пронюхал, что наобъекте особого значения авария, - усмехается Дуган.  
\- И при этом подают в эфир зацикленный сигнал SOS, - Баки потирает виски, пусто смотря в разложенные на столе карты.  
\- Джеймс прав, - Стив оглядывает команду, - были бы там спасатели, сигнал бы не шел. Особенно если там что-то секретное. Раз уж мы получили сигнал бедствия, мы обязаны откликнуться. Меняем курс.

Капитан сам встает за штурвал. Команда в срочном порядке готовится к возможной спасательной операции. На мостике остается только Дуган:  
\- Как старший помощник тебе говорю, мне это совсем не нравится.  
\- А то я бы не хотел прямиком на курорт.

***

До места они долетают в ожидаемые полчаса. В сером предрассветном свете еще сложно различить, что же такое случилось. Лапута двигается вдоль железной дороги, пока внизу не показался состав. 

Локомотив искорежен и завален в бок вместе с несколькими следующими вагонами. Те, что чудом остались на рельсах, походили на стандартные товарные контейнеры. 

\- Merde! – ругается Дернье, оглядывая картину.  
\- Идем на посадку, - объявляет Роджерс, и Лапута снижается над более-менее пригодным участком поля, на безопасном расстоянии от поезда.  
Капитан коротко приказывает выдвигаться к месту катастрофы, на корабле остаются Гейб и Дернье. Никто не расстается с оружием.

Рельсы в месте схода поезда просто рассыпались на куски, словно это не металл, а дерево, из которого выщербили щепки. В локомотиве два тела – машинист и помощник. 

\- Переломало же бедолаг, - бурчит в усы Дуган.  
Роджерс оглядывается в растерянности. Баки ловит это, отмечает для себя быть настороже.

\- Капитан! – зовет Морита из перевернутого вагона.

Здесь тоже несколько тел. На поездах такого типа всегда есть сопроводительная команда из железнодорожной службы и агенты СНР. Первым бросается в глаза, что у этих людей разбиты головы, у кого-то разорвана грудная клетка. Это можно принять за последствие взрыва, удара, поезда вагона с пути, но если нападение? Диверсия?

Джим указывает на разбитый прибор:  
\- Передатчик. Он практически уничтожен, но аварийной блок цел. В эфир сигнал посылал жук, на которого во время пути записывались текущие координаты. 

\- Нужно звать на помощь, дело не чисто, - тяжело вздыхает Фелсворт.   
\- В эфире пусто, кого мы позовем? – Морита повышает голос.  
\- Никакой паники! – Стив обрывает резко, хоть сам на пределе. – Закончим осмотр и возвращаемся на корабль. Джеймс со мной.

Короткие кивки и команда расходится, чтобы завершить разведку.

Стив и Баки идут в следующий вагон. Хоть он и сошел с рельсов, но пострадал меньше. Забавная конструкция, бронированный, но внутри подобен пассажирскому. Ряд сидений, нехитрые столики, но не похоже, что тут кто-то был.

Дальше вагон – контейнер, Роджерс дергает массивную дверь, но она не поддается. Стучит, что металл отзывается мерным гулом. Внутри никого. Оно и к лучшему. 

Еще одна дверь скрипит и отъезжает в сторону. Внутри стеллажи и болтающиеся на опорах крепежи-ремни. Стив забирается внутрь и озирается в поисках хоть чего-то. Баки не спешит следовать за капитаном, оглядывается, всматривается в небо. Невозможно поверить в такую обманчивую тишину вокруг.  
\- Давай побыстрее закончим здесь, Стив, - все-таки вскакивает на подножку, обводя глазами пространство, отмечая открытый люк в потолке..  
\- Да, можно уходить, - заключает Стив, проходя из угла в угол, - состав мог идти пустым, чтобы загрузиться на месте прибытия.

Баки кивает, но потом бросает взгляд на люк. Он готов поклясться, что там промелькнула тень. Он действует больше инстинктивно, отталкивая Стива, в тот же момент из люка на него прыгает...Не человек, слух забивается скрежетом шестерней и поршней. Быстрая, механическая тварь пытается жалами, заменяющими руки, вспороть грудь. Баки еле успевает уклоняться. Одно он успевает перехватить, и тут же вес пропадает. Баки остается с вырванным из паза жалом. Стив с силой швыряет трепыхающийся механизм в стену вагона. Несколько резких, затухающих движений и он останавливается. Голова с глазами-окулярами, тонкие ноги-стержни. Из угловатого тела вылетели пластины и мелкие детали. Механическая тварь напоминает паука.

Они переглядываются с одинаковым непониманием и страхом. Такого еще никому не приходилось видеть.

Машина у стены дергается и на этот раз Роджерс принимает весь удар на себя, рванув ей на встречу.

Его выносит из вагона и протаскивает по земле. Оставшиеся жала больно врезаются в кожу, Стив чувствует, что еще чуть-чуть, и ему переломают ребра. 

Выстрел и хватка слабеет, а на Роджерса сыпется стекло окуляров. Механизмы работают, но, очевидно, не видя цель, машина не может нападать. Стив вырывается из-под нее и с силой пинает, надеясь, что в ней наконец-то перемкнет и она сдохнет.

Слышится еще один звук выстрела. Баки у поезда опускает винтовку. Напавшая на них тварь перестает трепыхаться. Блок питания? Не так важно, главное, что их все-таки можно уничтожить обычной пулей.

Роджерс выхватывает верный револьвер и только сейчас поднимает взгляд вверх. Над ними висит корабль, каких просто нет в имперском флоте. Никаких шаров, тросов, закрылок, турбин, сплошной металл, огромный размах крыльев. Махина висит низко и не издает звуков, не различить ни одного шва в обшивке, пока не открываются люки и на землю не падают новые пауки.

Несколько механизмов приземляются на крышу поезда. Баки тоже замечает их и отступает назад, метко расстреливая окуляры.   
Стив разряжает в одного, преградившего ему путь, барабан револьвера, другому достается уже рукояткой.

Это какое-то безумство. Поршни и шестерни скрежещут вокруг, будто на незнакомом корабле нет числа этим машинам. Роджерс понимает, что команда рассредоточена, далеко от корабля, их запасы патронов не бесконечны, а пауки могут атаковать даже будучи поврежденными. Они угодили в ловушку.

Едва отбившись от очередного паука, Стив озирается, выискивает Баки. Он же должен был быть в пределах видимости. Где же?

Баки не сопротивляется, он без сознания, когда два паука сцепляют жала вокруг него и начинают взлетать. У Роджерса все перемыкает вголове. Он не может потерять. Не сейчас. Он же обещал защитить.

Его порыв догнать, выхватить из лап Баки, оказывается тщетным. На спину вскакивает очередной паук, жала работают старательно, раздирают куртку, кожу. Стив зло кричит, пытаясь освободиться, а потом удар от которого темнеет в глазах и реальность ускользает.


	6. Глава 6

После забытья не получается сориентироваться сразу. Слишком темно, и в висках еще отдается боль от удара. Он в какой-то темной комнате, даже каморке. Слух улавливает скрип железа и гул, переходящий в свист. Понимание оглушает. Неизвестный корабль!

Стив резко садится, сдавленно шипит, ощущая, как затекли мышцы, как не до конца затянулись некоторые раны. Хорошо, что тело восстанавливается быстро. Стив знает, что еще немного, и будет в форме. При нем нет оружия, даже кобура срезана с пояса. Куртка безнадежно изодрана и испачкана в засохшей крови, что ее приходится стянуть и отбросить в сторону – только болталась на плечах, как тряпка.

Звук сдвигающегося засова и скрип петель режут по ушам. В дверном проеме, освещенным ровным, холодным светом стоит человек.   
\- Встать! - это до смешного излишне. В камеру проскальзывают два автоматона, в несколько движений дергают Роджерса наверх и скручивают ему руки за спиной. Движения человекоподобных машин резкие и грубые, но силы у них не занимать.   
Стива выводят из камеры и ведут по длинному коридору. Впереди маячит спина пока единственного живого человека, встреченного на этом корабле. У него черный мундир алеманского образца. Вот и сбываются все слухи, оправдываются ожидания. 

Коридор, лестница, и они оказываются на мостике корабля. Панорамное сетчатое окно, огромная панель управления, высокое кресло для пилота.   
Сопровождающий офицер вытягивается в струнку и отчитывается:  
\- Пленник доставлен.  
\- Свободны, - человек в кресле пилота разворачивается. Половину его лица покрывают рубцы и шрамы, не иначе – последствия осколочного ранения. На мундире нашивки высшего командного состава.   
Стив остается один на один с командиром корабля, если не считать безмолвных автоматонов и двух, кажущихся обманчиво неактивными, боевых машин у противоположных стен.

\- Вы верите в судьбу, капитан Роджерс? – алеманец встает со своего места и подходит практически вплотную.  
\- Вы взяли меня в плен, чтобы пофилософствовать?  
\- Наша встреча предопределит будущее, как тут не задуматься о судьбе? - губы офицера кривятся в усмешке. Он разжимает кулак, затянутый в перчатку, перехватывает небольшую деталь пальцами, сжимает, и тут же за его спиной из пола поднимается установка, удерживающая куб, искрящийся голубоватым светом. – Выглядит несерьезно, не так ли? А ведь это лучшее, что осталось от наследия древних. В Тессеракте, - продолжает алеманец, - заключена энергия, чтобы управлять этими автоматонами. Этим кораблем. С помощью него можно даже управлять человеком. Автоматоны практичны, конечно, но на то они и механизмы, чтобы знать только несколько действий. Люди многозадачны, обучаемы. Нужен только способ сделать их послушными.

У Стива учащенно бьется сердце. Да, ему страшно. Он не понимает, с чем столкнулся. Не понимает, что именно хочет сказать его собеседник.

Сзади слышны приглушенные шаги по лестнице. Роджерс оглядывается инстинктивно, и одного взгляда на человека в дверном проеме достаточно, чтобы страх перерос в ужас и ненависть. Это лицо он знает еще по досье, которое раздавали в штабе перед миссией в Сиринити. 

Арним Зола с опаской поглядывает на пленника, мнется, прежде чем заговорить, но, видимо, на него производит впечатление искривленное в недовольстве лицо со шрамами, и он произносит:  
\- Герр Шмидт, объект работоспособен. Прикажите завершить процесс?

\- Не трогайте его! - Роджерс кричит, отчаянно, осознавая бессмысленность собственных слов. Всей его физической силы недостаточно, чтобы вырваться из хватки машин, чтобы спасти Баки, ибо теперь нет сомнений, о ком идет речь. С появлением Золы пазл сложился. Все это время у доктора был заказчик и покровитель. Кого, как не готовящуюся к войне Алеманию, мог заинтересовать проект сверхчеловека. И СНР тоже хорош. Отправить специалиста уровня Золы в тюрьму – нерационально. Лучше предложить ему сделку, заставить работать на Империю.

Шмидт кривится, бьет Стива наотмашь по лицу, прикипает к нему остекленевшим взглядом и чеканит:  
\- Начинайте, доктор.

Стив зло, шумно дышит. Так хочется вырваться, а не получается. И это его самый худший кошмар - кошмар бессилия.

\- Для капитана воздушного флота вы мыслите слишком приземлено, - Шмидт явно издевается, чувствуя свое превосходство и власть. – Стоя на пороге нового мира, стоит чем-то пожертвовать во имя достижения цели. Мальчишка еще оставит свой след в истории.  
\- Вы мучаете его.  
\- Всего лишь досадные издержки. Ваше государство называет прогресс своей идеологией, но на деле – прогрессу мешает неповоротливый бюрократический аппарат и привычка черпать выгоду из сомнительных источников. Иначе бы доктор Зола сейчас не претворял в жизнь проект Зимнего Солдата.

На мгновение Тессеракт вспыхивает ярче, бросая отблески на пол. Короткая искра загорается и гаснет. Вспышки возникают одна за другой, проводники, идущие от установки в коммуникационную систему корабля, гудят чуть четче.

\- Судьба благоволит мне, капитан Роджерс, и бесконечно жестока к вам. В моих руках есть все, чтобы разрушить Империю, завоевать Галлию, вышвырнуть из правительства Алемании нерешительных говорливых идиотов. А вот вам придется умереть. Созидать что-то новое нужно, убирая шелуху и ложные символы. Вы устарели, как «триумф науки», - говорит Шмидт, спустя несколько долгих минут, когда издалека слышны шаги.

Снова приходится подчиниться автоматонам, толкающим его по приказу на колени. 

Первым на мостик тихими, осторожными шажками, проскальзывает Зола, спеша встать в стороне от пленного капитана.

Баки появляется в сопровождении таких же автоматонов. Машины доводят его до середины мостика, ставят лицом к лицу со Стивом. Кажется, что без направления и поддержки механизмов он бы не проделал этот путь. На Баки страшно смотреть – он часто, с хрипами дышит, лицо совершенно бледное, и взгляд – отсутствующий, пустой, будто и не видит, не понимает, что происходит вокруг. Что они с ним сделали?

\- Хорошая работа, - офицер придирчиво оглядывает Баки. Доктор же коротко кивает на похвалу. 

Стив сам близок к тому, чтобы взвыть. Он же обещал, что защитит. Он не смог ничего сделать. Кажется, он бездумно шепчет одними губами имя любимого, пытается выкрутить запястья из железной хватки, но нарывается только на усиливающееся давление.   
\- Солдат, - Шмидт разворачивается к Барнсу, достает из кобуры пистолет и протягивает его Баки, - твое первое задание – убить этого человека.

Автоматоны отступают от Баки, и тот, не глядя, принимает оружие и делает шаг к Роджерсу.

\- Баки, - реакции нет. Нет человека, есть отточенные движения механизма и поднимающееся дуло пистолета.

\- Стреляй, - торопит Шмидт.

Стива как будто выдернули из реальности, он не отдает себе отчет, что речь идет о его смерти, не понимает, не может поверить, что за какие-то часы Баки исчез, превратился в безвольную куклу, выполняющую чужие приказы.

Курок взводится с тихим щелчком. Стив не пытается отвести глаза.

Раздается выстрел.

Стив холодеет всем телом.

Шмидт падает на пол с дыркой во лбу. В тот же миг отключаются автоматоны, Стив на чистом инстинкте, почувствовав свободу, подрывается с колен, отталкивая механизмы от себя, а Баки таким же молниеносным движением, как и в первый раз, выбирает следующую цель.

На корабле поднимается вой сирены: доктор Зола успевает дернуть тревожный рычаг и тут же получает пулю в затылок.

Уже знакомые машины-пауки активируются вместе с сигналом тревоги, выбирая каждый по цели. Баки справляется со своей, разряжая остатки барабана в блок питания, Стиву приходится отбиваться голыми руками. Уже знающий слабые места механизма, он вырывает ему окуляр, раня ладонь, и швыряет дезориентированное тело в стену.

Больше на мостике противников нет, но сквозь вой и вспышки красных ламп из коридора слышан топот и лязг. Роджерс кидается к двери, захлопывает её и выкручивает тугой изоляционный вентиль.

\- У них оружие и машины. Это ненадолго, - выдыхает Стив. Он не видит особых вариантов, как выбираться из всей этой передряги. Разве только… - Баки, я могу попробовать посадить корабль. Баки?

Если секунду назад Роджерс был уверен, что Зола ошибся, что не смог ничего сделать, но Баки дышит через раз, впечатывая снова и снова бионический кулак в обшивку ближайшей стены:

\- Убей меня.  
\- Баки!  
\- Либо я тебя. Либо ты. Я не могу сопротивляться долго. Ну же! - он хватается за сердце, сдавленно стонет.

Стив медлит, переводит взгляд на тело Шмидта, и дальше, к камню. Камень управляет всем.

Промедление выходит ему боком. Баки изворачивается и бросается на Роджерса, силясь дотянуться механической рукой до шеи. В дверь мостика уже стучат, пытаются выцарапать металл.

Стив перехватывает запястья, теряет их, пытается оттолкнуть, докричаться. Что-то же уже остановило Баки раз. Но все тщетно. Остекленевший взгляд, механические движения и никакой осознанности. В очередной раз Стив делает обманное движение и с силой бьет Баки по лицу. Он отшатывается, Стив пользуется моментом, выхватывает из установки Тессеракт.

Корабль содрогается, теряет скорость. Роджерс с шипением выпускает камень, который жжет руки, и тут же на него наваливается Баки, в миг обмякший в попытке ударить под дых.

\- Стив, ты не умрешь, - как в бреду шепчет он и оседает на пол.

Дверь уже изрядно покорежена. Еще немного, и к ним ворвутся.

Роджерс опускает бессознательного Баки на пол, с силой и злобой пинает чертов Тессеракт, практически бегом достигает кресла пилота.

Интуитивно понятно, что к чему. Жуки кричат об отказе двух из четырех двигателей и доброй половины систем корабля. Без Тессеракта включился аварийный режим. Координаты утешают – они над пустошью. Лишних жертв не будет.

Стив резко дергает штурвал вниз, не надеясь даже и на жесткую посадку. Корабль угрожающе быстро и неровно приближается к земле.

Удар и визг рушащегося металла, а потом… Уже не важно.


	7. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de vin mieux que de Bourgogne* (франц.) - Нет лучше вина, чем из Бургундии.  
> Ce ne est pas la Normandie!* (франц.) - Это не Нормандия!

Глаза долго не могут привыкнуть к темноте. Постепенно чернота сменяется густой синевой, можно различить стык потолка и стены. Самое тяжелое – ощущение тела. Притупленная боль гудит в ребрах, горит на коже, свернулась внутри, то и дело выпуская когти. Сначала это кажется ужасным – боль не даст заснуть опять. Стив вспоминает, как корабль несся в земле, как отказывали системы. О мягкой посадке он и не мечтал, направляя алеманский корабль на пустошь, он считал, что терять ему нечего. 

Возможно, он стонет от отчаяния и не замечает в мареве боли шаркающих шагов рядом, сдавленных стонов, но приходит в себя, когда слабо сжавшиеся пальцы обжигает холодом металла. Знакомый жест, с тех пор, когда Баки перестал бояться прикасаться к нему.

Повернуть и слегка приподнять голову - пытка, и стоит слегка подрагивающим пальцам коснуться виска и погладить волосы, прося лечь обратно, Стив подчиняется с облегчением, только еле слышно шепчет, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон, не галлюцинация, что это происходит здесь и сейчас:

\- Баки?  
\- Да.

Голос не лучше его собственного – хриплый, уставший, больной. Но ведь живой же. 

Уже привыкнув тянуть к свету, прикрывать спину, они не могли перестать держаться друг за друга сейчас. Как будто соревновались, кто больше хочет, чтобы жил другой. 

Они вместе, рука в руке. Вместе. Не страшно.

***

Улей Метрополии гудит шумнее обычного. У всех на слуху вторжение в воздушное пространство Империи, нападение на правительственный поезд, уничтожение корабля имперского воздушного флота, крушение над пустошью. Газеты, радиопередачи посвящены исключительно этим событиям. 

На официальном уровне введен режим повышенной боеготовности, над городами висят дирижабли, приказ о мобилизации ожидается со дня на день, эскадрильи укомплектованы для отражения удара, усилен контроль на границах.

Дипломаты тем временем поспешно уверяются в действенности старых союзнических договоренностей с Галлией, и уже объединенными силами пытаются призвать Алеманию к ответу по вопиющему случаю нарушения мирного договора. Во всем этом политическом круговороте удивительно лишь то, что градус напряжения высок, но взрыва не происходит. Правительство Алемании всячески открещивается от причастности к скандальному инциденту, утверждая, что командир корабля класса Валькирия Иоганн Шмидт действовал без приказа и является таким же преступником для Алемании, как и для Империи. В этом противостоянии примечательно одно – никто не готов перейти от дипломатических игр к оружейным выстрелам. Взрыва не происходит. Остается только гадать, затишье ли это перед бурей, или план для развязывания войны действительно дал трещину.

***

Спустя месяц Баки начинает видеть сны. Ему часто снится палуба Лапуты, Стив на мостике, команда. Сновидение зачем-то ведет его на нижнюю палубу, и Баки попадает в лабиринты Валькирии. Там страх, он бежит оттуда, но за очередным поворотом машина. Он оказывается в тисках, видит, как приближается к груди прибор, начинают крутиться шестерни.

Гул машины нарастает. Не сбежать. Звук перерастает в крик… Баки просыпается, дергаясь и садясь на кровати. Из открытого настежь окна доносятся детские голоса и смех, льется мягкий утренний свет.

\- Что такое, Бак? Опять кошмар? - Роджерс сонно бормочет прямо на ухо, обнимая со спины, устраивая подбородок на плече.  
\- Просто шум с улицы, - в объятиях Баки расслабляется.  
\- Закрою окно?  
\- Да, пожалуй.

Иногда Баки ловит себя на мысли, что все, что с ними произошло после падения Валькирии – нереально. После всего, что они пережили, старый, но крепкий дом в пригороде Метрополии с газовым фонарем у калитки, спокойные дни, не требующие суеты, казались туманным миражом. И что самое странное – в иллюзию хотелось окунуться, даже если за ней ждала очередная пропасть.

\- Воздушный змей, - улыбается Стив, возвращаясь от окна.  
\- А? Ты о чем? – Баки трясет головой, пытаясь выгнать из головы и кошмар, и ворох мыслей.  
\- Соседские дети запускают воздушного змея. Они поэтому галдят.  
Стив садиться рядом, тянется за поцелуем. Баки не против, подставляется, обнимает за шею.  
\- Может, все-таки расскажешь? – Роджерс прерывается, смотрит прямо в глаза.  
\- О чем?  
\- Твой кошмар.  
\- Ты о своих молчишь, - шепчет Баки. Стив бледнеет на глазах.  
\- Откуда ты…  
\- Ты мечешься во сне. Иногда. Приходится тебя тормошить.  
\- Падение, - выдыхает признание Роджерс.  
\- Машина, - отвечает откровением на откровение Баки.

Оба знают, что все в прошлом, что их враги мертвы, но знание не помогает забыть. Получается только забыться в ежедневных заботах. А где-то в глубине страхи все равно живут, выползая на поверхность в беззащитное время сна. От них трудно избавится. А иногда невозможно. Иногда они остаются, как шрамы.

Стив, как слышит мысли, касается кончиками пальцев рубца на груди, откуда в госпитале извлекли бионическую деталь – проводник энергии Тессеракта. Старк, который после просчета руководства СНР с Золой оказался во главе комиссии по изучению технологий Валькирии, пытался что-то втолковать о мимикрических свойствах энергии куба, не обнаруживаемой в теле человека ни одним разработанным на данный момент инструментом, и которой доктор Зола накачал Барнса еще в Сиринити, строил теории о влиянии живых эмоций на чужеродные элементы… Но Баки было не до того, Стиву и подавно. Они хотели откреститься от всего этого. Хотя бы на время.

Баки накрывает ладонь Стива своей. Гладит легко. Свободной рукой он толкает Роджерса в грудь, заставляя лечь, нависает сверху. Стив улыбается, в глазах загораются огоньки. От этого тепло в груди. От этого легче на сердце. Это все-таки реально. Это здесь и сейчас.

\- Эй, капитан! Не мог табличку сделать? Еле нашли тебя в этой дыре!

Они чуть ли не падают с кровати, и начинают истерично ржать. От воплей наигранно рассерженного Дугана дрожат стекла. Зови после такого гостей.

\- Почему так рано?  
\- Одиннадцать утра, Бак! – Стив поспешно собирает и натягивает на себя вещи.  
\- Вот черт.  
\- Одевайся, - Стив со смехом кидает на кровать футболку, которую вчера они потеряли еще в коридоре, а сам несется открывать гостям дверь.

Тогда команде сильно досталось. По Лапуте был открыт огонь, Гейб и Дернье получили серьезные ожоги. Дугану, Фелсворту и Морите пришлось также столкнуться с пауками. Спасло их лишь то, что молчание в эфире засек другой патрульный корабль, и Шмидт предпочел скрыться, отозвав машины, без полной уверенности в смерти свидетелей. 

Теперь вся команда была в отпуске.  
\- Я бы назвал это зализыванием ран, - ухмылялся Фелсворт.  
\- Ce ne est pas la Normandie!* – заводил любимую галльскую шарманку Дернье.

Сегодня весь экипаж Лапуты сидит на заднем дворе своего капитана и бесконечно травит байки за далеко не первой бутылкой…  
\- Pas de vin mieux que de Bourgogne*, - разомлевший Дернье любовно потирает родные названия на этикетке.  
\- Чтобы я еще раз пил с галлом, - жалуется, прикрывая лицо ладонью, Морита.  
Все смеются, а Дуган давится дымом сигары, коротко резюмируя:  
\- Черти!

Скоро должны закончиться работы по восстановлению Лапуты. Команде предстоят испытания обновленного корабля, возвращение на службу. 

Тревожные слухи все так же кружат над Империей. Газетные заголовки красочнее день ото дня, а шпионские скандалы все абсурднее.

И пусть будет водоворот событий, а может и скучное патрулирование границ. Лишь бы знать, что можешь крепко вцепиться в ветер и вернуться домой, где никогда не будешь одинок.


End file.
